In U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,898, a wallet-card or credit card size article is disclosed in which a sheet of paper has two sets of concertina folds between a pair of cover members so that the sheet can be readily unfolded by drawing apart the cover members. The cover members are independent of one another and serve to protect the sheet when the latter is fully covered and lies wholly between the covers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,279, a folded member is articulated at junctions between the panels and can be accordion folded to be received within a wallet. The panels are here individual pouches or holders for respective cards. A pocket organizer utilizing similar principles is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,372 and a pass case in which the individual pouches connected by folds are also joined to a pair of cover members, is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,777.
As in the first system described, the cover members must be spread apart to afford access to the folded pouches. Another system utilizing folded members between covers is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,979. Mention may also be made of the wallet inserts described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,718,911 and 2,748,821.
While all of these systems either enable the folded structure to be withdrawn from a wallet pocket or require the spreading apart of cover members to afford access to a cover member, none provides a satisfactory system for allowing a folded sheet, anchored to the cover members in a booklet, to be drawn from between the covers in a convenient and effective manner.